Highschool DxD Alternatif
by Azainagamasa53
Summary: Fallen Angel Raynare mendapatkan tugas untuk membunuh seorang pemuda, sanggupkah ia melakukannya
1. Pacarku adalah orang yang harusku bunuh

**HighSchool DxD Alternatif Story**

**Pair : Raynare,.**

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di kota Kouh, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tergerai dengan kulit putih dengan mata berwarna violet sedang mengawasi seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat dari kejauhan.

"Raynare, tugasmu adalah mengawasi anak itu, jika dia membahayakan maka bunuh dia."

Gadis itu hanya diam saja sembari mengingat perintah yang diberikan kepadanya, Entah kenapa aku punya pirasat buruk mengenai hal ini? Tapi ya sudahlah, jika hanya dilihat dari sini aku tidak akan tau apakah ia akan berbahaya atau tidak.

Gadis itu pun menghilang dari tempat ia mengawasi remaja berambut coklat yang sedang dikejar banyak wanita itu.

Di dekat jempatan penyebrangan, terlihat Raynare melamun sembari mengenakan seragam sekolah yang entah itu seragam sekolah anak mana. Ia nampak menunggu seseorang, karena terlalu lama ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengenang masa lalunya.

**Flash back.**

Sebenarnya aku bukanlah Raynare, aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang bereinkarnasi atas kehendak kami-sama untuk menjadi salah satu mahluknya.

Namaku sebenarnya Hitokawa Hasami, seorang Esper LV2 dengan kode Pyrokinesis, namun aku tak pernah melatih kekuatan pengendalian api itu, hal itu disebabkan aku tidak menginginkan kekuatannya. Aku ingin hidup nyaman bersama keluargaku, namun ternyata hal semacam itu tidak mungkin di dapatkan.

Lama kelamaan kekuatan apiku diketahui orang banyak, keluargaku pun dianggap penyihir dan kami diburu habis-habisan hingga akhirnya aku mati karena tenggelam.

Dan sekarang aku hidup sebagai Datenshi dengan nama Raynare, kemampuanku sekarang adalah memanipulasi cahaya kedalam berbagai bentuk, butuh waktu lama untukku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakiti orang yang dekat denganku, aku akan menjaganya dengan kekuatanku.

**Flash back off.**

"Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa melatih kekuatanku dengan serius, aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi."

Raynare ingat, kekuatan apinya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk melindungi keluarganya karena terlalu lemah, meskipun LV 2 itu sangat kuat dan bisa digunakan untuk membunuh, tapi jika musuhnya ada banyak staminanya tak akan cukup.

**2 menit kemudian.**

Akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggu dalam waktu lama datang dan terlihat meratapi nasibnya di jempatan penyebrangan jalan.

"Haaah ... Sampai sekarang dan kedepannya mungkin aku tidak akan bisa merasakan oppai, haaah."

Melihat hal itu Raynare pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai mencoba bicara kepada remaja berambut coklat yang mengenakan seragam berupa jas hitam melapisi baju kaos merah.

"A-anu ... apa benar kamu Hyoudō Issei yang bersekolah di Kou gakuen?" Panggil Raynare pada remaja di depannya.

"Ah ... ya ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menatap ke arah Raynare.

'Hem seragam yang tak pernah kulihat. Imutnya,' batin pemuda itu sembari menatap memperhatikan Raynare.

"Eto, Hyoudo-kun apakah kamu sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Raynare pada pemuda dihadapannya yang kita sudah tau namanya adalah Issei.

"Sebenarnya sih belum."

"Syukurlah."

"E ..."

"Anu, Issei-kun maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Raynare mulai merayu Issei, meskipun yah tujuannya bukan karena cinta melainkan karena penyelidikan.

"Eh. Benarkah? Kenapa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Issei mempertanyakan alasan dari gadis dihadapannya.

Raynare pun mulai memberikan alasannya sembari tersenyum, angin di sore hari berhembus, membuat rok mininya sedikit terangkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, aku selalu melihatmu hampir setiap hari ditempat ini, melihat wajahmu seperti telah menghilangkan stres yang ada. Singkatnya aku bisa melihat sisi kerenmu Hyoudō-kun."

Issei nampak terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"J-jadi maukah kau jadi pacarku?!"

Issei nampak semakin terkejut, namun ia menerima ajakan Raynare dengan cepat tanpa adanya rasa curiga.

Raynare tersenyum, karena rencananya berjalan dengan baik, berikutnya ia pun mengenalkan namanya pada Issei sebagai Amanō Hasami.

Ke esokan harinya, Isse dan Raynare pun berangkat berasama yah meski sekolah mereka berbeda, Issei pun masih sempat-sempatnya mengenalkan pacarnya kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Yo! Perkenalkan namanya Amanō Hasami. Hasami-san perkenalkan mereka dua temanku, Matsuda dan Motohama."

Issei terlihat begitu bangga memperkenalkan Hasami kepada kedua temannya.

Hasami atau Raynare tersenyum ke arah kedua sahabat Issei.

"Salam kenal ya." ucap santai Raynare sembari tersenyum manis dihadapan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu Matsuda dan Motohama nampak begitu kaku, mereka berdua nampak menatap Issei dan Raynare dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Issei pun mendekat ke temannya yang tidak berambut itu lalu mengatakan.

"Dan dia adalah pa-car-ku." Issei berbisik dengan mengejakan kalimat akhirnya.

"Kalian juga harus cepat cari pacar, ayo Hasami-chan."

Raynare pun menurut dan pergi bersama Issei meninggalkan dua sahabat Issei yang sedang tercengang.

"Dasar penghianat!" seru remaja berambut hitam berkacamata bulat.

Raynare terlihat begitu menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Issei. Meskipun ia kadang juga kesal dengan tingkah mesum Issei, akan tetapi ia masih bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan remaja berambut coklat itu.

Sore hari kemudian, pada saat ini Issei dan Raynare atau yang ia kenal dengan Hasami sedang berbincang di tempat pertama mereka bicara sekaligus tempat dimana Raynare meminta Issei menjadi pacarnya.

"Nee Issei-kun, bagaana kalau kita kencan."

"Kencan?"

"Pada minggu ini, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku malah sangat senang!" Issei dengan bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan dari Raynare.

"Syukurlah ... aku tidak sabar menunggu kencan kita."

Raynare atau yang dikenal Issei dengan nama Hasami itu pun pergi meninggalkan Issei.

"Ah, aku juga." setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu sembari melambai ia pun berlari kegirangan.

sementara itu di sebuah gereja tua, Raynare pun memberikan laporannya kepada atasannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai bocah itu?" tanya seseorang dari lingkaran sihir.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura Seacred gearnya yang sangat kuat, hanya saja karena ia hanyalah seorang remaja labil yang tak mengetahui kekuatannya jadi aku rasa dia bukanlah ancaman." Raynare menjelaskan pendapatnya mengenai Issei.

"Hoooh, Raynare baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu misi baru, lindungi dia dan keluarganya. Aku yakin para iblis pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan dirinya, jangan sampai pemuda itu jatuh ke tangan para iblis."

"Dimengerti Azazel-sama." Raynare pun memberikan jawaban singkat pada tugas baru yang ia dapatkan, lalu lingkaran sihir itupun menghilang.

'Masalahnya ini adalah Issei bersekolah di Kou gakuen daerah kekuasaan dua iblis wanita, hal ini membatasi pergerakanku untuk melindungi orang itu dari pengaruh iblis.' Raynare pun memcari dan memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk bisa melindungi Issei.

Singkat cerita ketika waktu kencan telah tiba, Raynare langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui Issei, ia bahkan memakai baju secara manual.dan tidam menggunakan sihir, ia juga menggunakan make up seperti halnya gadis manusia pada umumnya.

"Raynare-neesama, mau kemana?" tanya sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang bermata biru dengan baju maid loli gotic.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas dari Azazel-sama, Mitleth tolong beritahu Donasieg dan Kalawarna untuk tetap di gereja, mempersiapkan kedatangan gadis suci yang dibuang Gereja Vatikan."

"Baik, aku mengerti semoga misinya sukses."

Mitleth pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir, sementara Raynare berjalan pelan keluar dari Gereja dan menggunakan jasa taxi untuk menuju tempat tujuan atau janjiannya dengan Issei.

Nampak Raynare memperhatikan jam tangannya.

'Kelihatannya aku akan terlambat, haaah semoga Isse-kun tidak marah. Yah meskipun ini cuma kencan pura-pura, aku harus bisa membuat Issei nyaman dan mengira aku benar-benar menyukainya.'

Namun ditengah perjalanan secara tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dan membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, kota tiba-tiba menjadi sepi.

"Kekai? Siapa yang memasangnya, apa tujuannya?"

Gumam Raynare ketika melihat supir taxi dan mobil yang ia gunakan berhenti ditengah kota yang kosong, seolah mereka dipindahkan ke dunia yang berbeda.

"Yo Raynare, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

"Kokabiel-sama."

"Azazel ingin kau membunuh pemuda itu."

"Eh ... kenapa? Bukannya malam itu tuan Azazel bilang aku harus melindunginya?"

"Itu ... aku juga tidak tau, tapi mungkin Azazel sedang berubah pikirannya, ia menganggap pemuda dan seacred gearnya itu bisa membahayakan kita."

Kokabiel menanggapi pertanyaan Raynare dengan santai. Raynare yang mendengar jawaban dari Kokabiel langsung menaruh rasa curiga yang begitu besar, namun ia tetap menyimpan rasa curiganya sampai ia menemukan sebuah alasan untuk membunuh Issei.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, sekarang bisakah kau hentikan kekai ini? Aku harus menemuinya segera mungkin."

Kokabiel tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Raynare atau yang lebih dikenal oleh Issei dengan nama Hasami.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mobil taxi itu bisa sampai ke tujuannya, sesampainya di tujuan Raynare pun keluar dan berlari ke arah Issei.

"Issei-kun!"

Panggil Raynare sembari berlari ke arah Issei.

"Ah selamat pagi Hasami-chan."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Ah enggak apa-apa aku juga baru sampai." Issei menjawab sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Mendengar respon dari Issei Hasami atau Raynare pun tersenyum lembut, ia mengenakan kaos kasual berwarna lavender dan ia juga mengenakan rok hitam sebagai bawahan.

Issei ikut tersenyum ia begitu terpesona akan kecantikan dari Hasami atau nama aslinya Raynare.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menyusuri kota Kou yang terlihat padat, kencan pertama mereka terlihat begitu menyenangkan, Hasami bahkan nampak menikmatinya. Mereka berdua nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya, Raynare atau Hasami bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia juga terbawa suasana dalam kepura-puraannya.

**Bersambung**


	2. Kencan Pertama

**HighSchool DxD Alternatif Story**

**Pair : Raynare,**.

* * *

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menyusuri kota Kou yang terlihat padat, kencan pertama mereka terlihat begitu menyenangkan, Hasami bahkan nampak menikmatinya. Mereka berdua nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya, Raynare atau Hasami bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia juga terbawa suasana dalam kepura-puraannya.

Mereka berada di toko aksesoris dan pakaian, disana terlihat mereka memilih baju untuk Issei, mereka bersua tertawa riang ketika mendapati sebuah baju dengan gambar otot dan tulisan kanji jepang yang unik.

Berikutnya terlihat Hasami mengenakan gelang kain sembari tersenyum, Issei mengangguk dan mengatakan itu cocok untukmu.

Raynare atau Hasami itu pun terlihat senang dan mengatakan akan terus menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Kejadian berikutnya Issei dan Hasami pun berada di sebuah Cafe mereka berdua sedang memakan ice cream.

Saat Hasami sedang asik-asiknya memakan ice cream miliknya, Issei terlihat memperhatikan payudara miliknya yang bergoyang.

"Waa ..."

"Em ada apa?"

"Aaaaaa!" Issei langsung gelagapan dan menghabiskan ice cream miliknya bahkan sampai keselek.

"Issei-kun kau tak apa-apa?" terlihat Raynare begitu khawatir dan ini bukan akting.

Kali ini Issei dan Raynare keluar dari Cafe dan melanjutkan kencan mereka sembari menikmati segala hal yang ada di hadapan mereka, Raynare sebenarnya merasa bosan, namun ia tetap mengikuti apa yang telah diberikan Issei dalam kencan ini, hal ini ia lakukan untuk menghargai usaha Issei untuk membuat kencannya terasa menyenangkan, Raynare tau kalau Issei telah merencanakan semuanya, Raynare merasa bosan dengan kencan ini bukan tanpa alasan, itu semua disebabkan karena usianya yang lebih dari ratusan tahun, jadi bisa dipastikan ia telah melakukan hal yang sama selama bertahun-tahun dalam kencannya untuk memeriksan dan membunuh orang dengan potensi tinggi.

Raynare mencoba menutupi rasa bosannya dari Issei dengan ekspresinya yang seperti begitu tertarik akan segala hal yang ada disana, sampai akhirnya Raynare merasa tidak sanggup menahan rasa bosannya dan memutuskan untuk pamit sementara dengan alasan ingin buang air kecil, Issei pun mengangguk dan mengantar Raynare ke toilet umum.

Dalam Toilet, Raynare pun duduk di Toilet itu lalu mengambil hand phone yang ia beli untuk berhubungan dengan Issei secara normal dan mencoba menghubungi Azazel.

"Cek, cepat angkat Gubernur mesum!" seru Raynare yang mulai kesal karena telphonenya sama sekali tidak diangkat oleh atasan mesumnya itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Azazel bisa merubah keputusannya hanya dalam satu hari, maka dari itu ia mencoba menghubunginya untuk mendapatkan kepastian dari orang itu(Azazel).

Karena merasa mustahil untuk tersambung dengan Azazel saat itu, Raynare pun akhirnya hanya mengirimkan pesan melalui SMS mengenai kepastian misi yang diberikan Kokabiel yang katanya berasal dari perintah Azazel.

Setelah selesai mengirimkan pesan barulah Raynare keluar dari Toilet, saat di luar ia melihat Issei masih menunggunya dengan setia, Raynare tersenyum kecil melihat Issei yang begitu awam dengan kaum wanita, atau bisa dibilang Issei tidak bisa membedakan seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintainya dan gadis yang hanya mempermainkannya.

"Issei-kun" panggil Raynare sembari berjalan pelan ke arah Issei.

"Ah Hasami-chan, kau sudah selesai rupanya."

Issei kemudian tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri Raynare lalu mengajaknya ke tempat selanjutnya. Raynare pun tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, setelah itu mereka pun dengan penuh semangat, Issei mengajak Raynare atau yang dikenal Issei dengan nama Hasami, ke berbagai wahana, yaitu Zet Coster dan rumah hantu, semua itu dikunjungi, tidak ada satu wahana pun yang terlewatkan, dengan penuh antusias, Raynare dan Issei menikmati semua permainan itu dengan gembira, sampai akhirnya, tak terasa sudah sore.

Issei dan Raynare pun berjalan menjauhi taman bermain dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kolam air mancur.

Dalam perjalanan itu terlihat Issei dan Raynare begitu santai, beban dalam pikiran mereka sepertinya sudah mulai hilang.

Tanpa Raynare sadari niatnya untuk membunuh Issei mulai menghilang, ia nampak tidak peduli dengan perintah yang diberikan atasannya untuk membunuh Issei. Ia jauh menikmati perjalanannya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Issei secara tiba-tiba menggenggam telapak tangan Raynare. Raynare sedikit kaget sedangkan Issei matanya langsung berkilau bahagia.

Ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan air mancur, Raynare tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangan Issei lalu berlari kecil ke kolam air mancur.

"Issei-kun, untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita, maukahkau melakukan apa yang ku mau?"

"Apakah itu?" tanya Issei pada Raynare.

'Apa mungkin ia ingin berci ... ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

"Maukah kau mati untukku?" tanya Raynare secara tiba-tiba dan hal itu benar-benar membuat kaget Issei.

"Eh ... ? Anu Hasami bisa kau ulangi, mungkin tadi aku salah dengar."

Raynare pum tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati Issei sekali dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu membisikan keinginannya.

"Bisakah kau mati?"

Issei semakin terkejut ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Raynare atau yang lebih ia kenal dengan Hasami.

Sementara itu Hasami malah terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"K-kau serius dengan permintaanmu itu?" tanya Issei sembari mundur beberapa langkah.

Raynare tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya lalu tertawa cekikikan ketika melihat tingkah Issei.

Issei yang melihat pacarnya tiba-tiba tertawa jadi sedikit kebingungan akan tingkah pacarnya.

"Anu ... Hasami-chan?"

"Hahahahahaha fu pifff hahahahahaha! Maaf Issei-kun aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menanggapinya dengan serius."

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Raynare langsung menghela nafas lega, ia juga sedikit tersenyum kecil meski agak kesal karena dibohongi.

"Mana ada seorang gadis yang membunuh pacarnya setelah selesai berkencan, apalagi ini adalah kencan pertama yang cukup menghibur."

Gumam Raynare sembari tersenyum ke arah Issei lalu ia memberikan cimam kecil di pipi Issei.

"Hasami-chan." gumam pelan Issei, Raynare mengelus pelan wajah Issei.

"Maaf Issei-kun, ini adalah permintaanku yang sebenarnya, maukah kau mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu?" tanya Raynare sembari tersenyum ke arah Issei.

"Tentu, tapi kenapa?" tanya pelan Issei.

"Hem aku punya hal pribadi yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Issei-kun."

Jawab Raynare sembari tersenyum.

"Hal pribadi?"

"Yah, akan jauh lebih nyaman kalau kita membicarakannya dikamarmu."

Raynare kemudian berjalan pelan dan duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur itu.

Issei pun bejalan ke arah Raynare dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung mengatakannya disini, lagi pula tak ada siapa-siapa selain kita berduakan."

Ucap Issei pada Raynare ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pacarnya.

"Maaf Issei-kun, aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal itu disini."

"Begitu yah, tapi aku akan tetap mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku." ucap Issei sembari tersenyum manis.

Raynare ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ayo!"

"Iya-iya kau tidak sabaran yah Hasami-chan."

Issei dan Raynare pun berjalan berasama menuju rumah dari Issei, terlihat Raynare menatap tajam pepohonan yang di belakang mereka sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bersama Issei.

**Di balik pepohonan.**

"Huaaaah ... Raynare-neesama sepertimya tidak mau diganggu." ucap gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan baju maid loli gothica.

"Tenang saja Mitleth kurasa, ia hanya kebetulan menatap ke arah kita."

Sorang pria tua bertopi koboi dengan baju toxidow hitam panjang yang ia kenakan, mencoba menenangkan gadia kecil itu.

"Ya karena level Raynare-sama itu masih satu pasang sayap, jadi mustahil ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kita yang sudah berusaha menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan kita."

Terlihat perempuan berambut ungu dengan payudara besar mengenakan baju yang cukup ketat itu, membenarkan perkataan dari pria tua disampingnya, meskipun ia sebenarnya berkeringat dingin.

"Donashieg, Kalawarna ... kalian benar tapi kenapa kalian berkeringat dingin?"

"Diamlah Mitleth, jika kau bersuara kita bisa ketahuan."

**Bersambung**


	3. Rumah keluarga Hyoudō

**HighSchool DxD Alternatif Story**

**Pair : Raynare,.**

* * *

"Donashieg, Kalawarna ... kalian benar tapi kenapa kalian berkeringat dingin?"

"Diamlah Mitleth! Jika kau bersuara kita bisa ketahuan."

Sementara Raynare langsung merasa tidak nyaman ketika ia terus-terusan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya itu.

Issei yang melihat Raynare begitu gelisah menjadi bingung dan langsung bertanya pada pacarnya.

"Ada apa Hasami-chan?"

Raynare kaget mendengar suara Issei lalu tersenyum kecil dan menjawab.

"Em enggak ada apa-apa kok, ayo kita teruskan."

Jawab pelan Raynare yang malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"Apa kau gugup?" ujar Issei bertanya pada Raynare.

"Ah aku sangat gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang tuamu, benar-benar membuatku berdebar."

Raynare menjawab dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Tenang saja, Ayah dan ibuku baik kok, tapi ... ah sudahlah, kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan sikap mereka."

Ungkap Isse pada Raynare mengenai kedua orang tuanya, Raynare sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Issei mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Namun Raynare yang mengetahui teman-temannya mengikutinya, terlihat cukup emosi, ia pun menciptakan tiga kupu-kupu cahaya berwarna pink dengan konsentrasi sihir tinggi dan menerbangkannya ke arah ketiga temannya.

**Ke sisi Mitleth, Kalawarna dan Donashieg.**

Terlihat mereka bertiga sedikit kebingungan ketika merasakan adanya energy sihir dengan konsentrasi tinggi mendekati mereka.

"Apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang cukup kuat mendekati kita ..."

Ketiga Fallen Angel itu terdiam ketika melihat adanya kupu-kupu yang terbuat dari sihir berada di hadapan mereka.

"Oi Kalawarna, menurutmu apa yang ada di hadapan kita ini?"

"Huaaah ... aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Ini gawat ..."

Setelah ketiga Falen Angel itu selesai bicara ledakan cahaya dari tiga kupu-kupu cahaya itu sudah mengenai mereka bertiga.

"Huaaaarrrg!"

"Adududuh ... Raynare-sama benar-benar keterlaluan, ugh."

Mitleth meringis menahan sakit akibat menerima ledakan radiasi cahaya ultra violet, yah bagaimana tidak, akibat ledakan itu, kulit Mitleth dan dua temannya melepuh seperti terkena besi panas desertai pakaian yang rusak seperti terkena cairan kimia.

"Benar-benar mengerikan."

"Mungkin Raynare mengingatkan kita akan tugas kita."

Kalawarna terlihat dengan tenangnya bicara meski sebenarnya ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Yah bisa jadi sih ... Eh tugas, ah sial kita harus menyiapkan kedatangan Biarawati itu! Ayo cepat-cepat!" seru Donashieg, dengan gugup mereka semua langsung gelabakan kesana kemari pergi kembali ke Gereja menghiraukan rasa sakit dari tubuh mereka.

Yah Raynare mampu mencapai level itu, namun karena hanya mempunya satu pasang sayap saja, maka levelnya masih dibawah petinggi-petinggi lain, karena keterbatasan _Mana._

Yah bisa dibilang, kalau saja Raynare memiliki jumlah sayap sebanyak lima pasang, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan menjadi pendamping Azazel. Hal itu bukanlah tanpa sebab, karena diantara seluruh Fallen Angel, hanya Raynare dan Kokabiel yang bisa memanipulasi cahaya kedalam berbagai bentuk.

Dalam hal memanipulasi cahaya Raynare dapat manipulasi cahaya menjadi apapun yang ia mau, bahkan ia adalah satu-satunya Datenshi kelas bawah atau dengan satu pasang sayap yang mampu bertarung melawan Vali selama dua jam, tentu dengan hasil kekalahan dan terluka parah.

Vali bahkan mengakui kehebatan Raynare, meski tidak bisa menggores armor miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Fallen Angel lain yang lebih mengandalkan sihir cahaya yang di buat kedalam bentuk tombak, Raynare bisa bertarung dalam mode no combat, atau tanpa senjata, Raynare pernah menayamar menjadi manusia dan belajar ilmu bela diri Karate.

Raynare juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang mumpuni untuk menjadi ksatria wanita, kecepatannya bahkan setara Iblis yang dibangkitkan dengan bidak Knight.

**Di tengah perjalanan.**

Raynare merasa kalau ia masih diikuti pun menatap ke arah sekitar, namun ia tak merasakan kehadiran siapapun di sekitarnya.

'Kenapa aku merasakan ada kehadiran supranatural di sekitar sini, namun aku tidak melihat mahluknya?' batin Raynare dengan penuh tanya. Akhirnya Raynare pun mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan kehadiran energy magis tersebut.

"Issei-kun, apa kau sedang membawa sesuatu yang aneh di kantong celanamu?" tanya Raynare tiba-tiba.

"Sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Em seperti jimat atau selembaran kertas dengan tulisan atau lambang-lambang aneh."

Mensengar apa yang diucapkan Raynare, Issei pun langsung teringat selembar kertas yang diberikan seorang wanita secara tiba-tiba kepadanya, ia pun mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Raynare.

"Apakah ini yang kamu maksud Hasami-chan?"

Raynare pun mengambil selembaran kertas itu dari tangan Issei, Raynare pun melihat ada gambar pentagram dengan lambang klan Gremory ditengahnya.

'Gremory, jadi mereka sudah bergerak mengincar bocah ini. Tak akan aku biarkan mereka melangkah lebih jauh.'

Raynare secara tiba-tiba membakar kertas itu dengan sihir cahaya miliknya. Memang pada dasarnya cahaya atau sinar tidak akan memberikan efek apapun pada setiap objek yang mengenainya, namun sangat berbeda jika sinar itu memiliki gelombang radiasi yang tinggi dan terkonsentrasi.

Raynare langsung membuang kertas yang terbakar itu ke tong sampah terdekat, sementara itu Issei hanya bisa terdiam melihat kertas yang terbakar sendiri ditangan Raynare.

"A ... apa ini yang kau maksud pada waktu itu Hasami-chan?"

"Em tapi nanti aku jelaskan, aku tidak mau membicarakan apa yang kau lihat di tempat yang kemungkinan akan ada orang lewat." jawab Raynare menghindari pertanyaan Issei mengenai apa yang ia lakukan.

Issei mengangguk pelan dan berjalan santai menunjukan arah rumahnya.

**Sementara itu di tempat Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata hijau emerlard itu kaget seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Ada apa ketua?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna raven, panjang terikat poni tail, gadis ini memiliki ukuran Payudara yang besar dan memiliki mata yang berwarna violet.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya saja koneksiku dengan Hyoudō tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja."

"Apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ketua?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang rapi bermata abu-abu dan terlihat sempurna di mata para gadis.

"Kurasa kita harus mencaritahu apa yang telah terjadi."

"Dimengerti Ketua!"

Mereka semua pun dengan cepat pergi keluar dari markas untuk mencari keberadaan Issei dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**Sementara itu di rumah Issei kemudian.**

Terlihat Ayah dan Ibunya Issei tercengang melihat kehadiran Issei bersama seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum ke arah mereka sembari menggandeng tangan Issei, sementara itu Issei malah terlihat sedikit menggaruk pelipisnya dengan satu jari.

"I-Issei,b-bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia?" tanya sang ibu gelagapan.

"Anu ..."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Amanō Hasami, aku adalah pacarnya Issei."

"P-Pacar!"

Seakan tak percaya kedua orang tua Issei memasang ekspresi terperangah ketika saat itu.

"S-sudah berapa lama k-kau berpacaran dengan anakku?" tanya sang ayah dengan tangan gemetar.

Issei yang melihat reaksi orang tuanya jadi swedrop sendiri, ia bingung kenapa orang tuanya bersikap seperti itu saat tau anaknya punya pacar? Raynare tersenyum kecil pada saat itu sembari menggenggam tangan Issei, tanda ia meminta bantuan pada Issei mengenai hal itu.

"Anu. Ayah, ibu bisakah kita bicarakan ini di dalam rumah, tidak enak dilihat orang."

Pinta Issei pada kedua orang tuanya, kedua orang tua Issei itupun hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, Issei dan Hasami atau Raynare itu pun masuk kedalam rumah.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam rumah, terlihat Hasami duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, Ayah dan Ibunya Issei nampak memperhatikan wajah Raynare dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya ibu dari Issei tersebut sedikit antusias.

"Kira-kira baru satu minggu."

Jawab Raynare sembari tersenyum.

"Seminggu! K-kau t-tidak diminta anak kami untuk melakukan hal mesum kan?!"

"I-ibu!"

"Diamlah Issei! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" balas sang Ayah sembari memaksa Issei menundukan kepala, sementara itu Raynare sedikit kaget melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tenang saja, Issei-kun, baik kok, ia sama sekali tidak seperti itu."

Sanggah Raynare yang merasa kasihan melihat Issei di paksa bersujud dihadapannya.

"Hasami-chan..." gumam Issei sembari merasa terharu.

"Be-benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan anak kami yang mesum ini? Apakah kau dipaksanya karena ia tau rahasiamu?!" tanya sang ibu lagi.

Raynare menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Awalnya kami memang tidak saling mengenal, tapi ... aku terus mengawasi Issei-kun, aku terpesona akan ketampanan dan keceriaannya, jadi aku putuskan untuk menyatakan cinta ketika ada di jempatan."

Jawab Raynare dengan sedikit logis, sekarang, malah kedua orang tua Issei yang kaget dan menatap wajah Issei dan Hasami atau Raynare yang sedang memasang ekspresi kasmaran, lalu Issei yang tersenyum bangga.

"Itu tidak bohong kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, tante, om."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Raynare, suasana nampak canggung.

"Baiklah, jika memang benar begitu, syukurlah hem... ne Hasami-chan kalau boleh, aku mohon untuk menjaga Issei, karena Issei itu orangnya."

"Wowowoy Ayah! Ibu! tolong jangan bongkar aib anakmu begitu saja!"

* * *

**Bersambung**


	4. Raynare vs Ariel

**HighSchool DxD Alternatif Story**

**Pair : Raynare,.**

"Baiklah, jika memang benar begitu, syukurlah hem... ne Hasami-chan kalau boleh, aku mohon untuk menjaga Issei, karena Issei itu orangnya."

"Wowowoy Ayah! Ibu! tolong jangan bongkar aib anakmu begitu saja!"

"Lah kau kan memang sperti itu, jadi apa salahnya?" tanya sang ayah pada Issei.

"Tentu saja itu salah! Ayah bisa membuat Hasami membenciku tau!"

"Heeeh, benarkah? Tapi bagiku Issei adalah Issei, mah kadang sifat mesumnya memang membuat kesal, tapi Issei adalah orang baik."

Jawaban dari Hasami atau Raynare membuat, kedua orang tua Issei termasuk Issei sendiri kaget mendengarnya.

"K-kau yakin tetap ingin bersama anak kami?"

Tanya mereka pada Raynare sembari menatap tajam gadis itu, yah Raynare atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Amano Hasami

"Em tentu saja! Yah meski aku kadang-kadang kesal dengan kemesumannya, tapi selama itu hanya ditunjukan padaku, aku tidak masalah, saya tidak akan memaksa Issei berubah, yang penting bagiku adalah, aku satu-satunya wanita untuknya."

Jawab Raynare dengan senyum manisnya ke arah Issei, mendengar hal itu, air mata Issei dan kedua orang tuanya langsung bermunculan.

Mereka bertiga terharu akan jawaban dari Raynare, kedua orang tua Issei langsung memeluk Raynare dengan sangat erat.

"Arigato Hasami-chan! Kami pikir anak kami akan menjomblo selamanya karena kemesumannya! Kami janji akan membuat Issei hanya bisa mencintaimu saja."

"Ah Terima kasih Hyodou-san"

Gumam Raynare sembari tersenyum ke arah kedua orang tua Issei.

"Bukan apa-apa, harusnya kami yang berterima kasih. Dan Issei! Ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk atau menghianati Hasami-chan!"

Seru sang ibu pada Issei, Issei cukup kaget melihat ibunya yang jadi posesif terhadap perasaan orang, seperti pacarnya yang baru ia temui dalam beberapa minggu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Bantah Issei saat itu, yah ia tidak ingin dituduh hal macam-macam.

"Benarkah, aku tidak yakin, Issei ... dengan libido mu yang besar itu, ayah yakin kau pasti akan mudah jatuh cinta ke banyak wanita dan itu salah satu penghianatan namanya."

Ujar sang ayah sedikit menjawab dengan tenang dan sedikit atau keren. Sementara itu Issei hanya bisa pundung dipojokan setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Raynare yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya lalu mendekati Issei yang sedang pundung.

"Tak apa, aku akan selalu percaya, kalau Issei-kun tetap setia padaku."

Issei langsung menatap ke arah samping dan terlihat, Raynare atau yang ia kenal dengan nama Hasami, tersenyum ke arahnya dan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat, lalu mengelus rambut coklat Issei.

"Hasami-chan, terima kasih, tapi ... kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Tanya Issei sembari menatap ke arah pacarnya, sementara itu, Raynare atau sang pacar sedikit tersenyum.

"Pertanyaanmu cukup bodoh untuk dijawab Issei-kun, tapi satu yang perlu kau tau, sekali seorang gadis telah menentukan pilihan hatinya, ia tidak akan pernah mau menyerah sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan dan mempertahankannya. Tapi jawaban sebenarnya adalah, karena aku bisa melihat kebaikan dalam hatimu."

Jawab Raynare sembari tersenyum, yah meskipun jawabannya mengandung beberapa kebohongan, namun ia terlihat begitu tulus mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Hasami-chan ..."

Gumam Issei dengan banyak air matanya yang mengucur keluar, ia menangis dan memeluk Raynare dengan sangat erat dan mengatakan.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan menghianatimu! Aku janji tidak akan tergoda dengan banyak wanita selain kepadamu! Aku ... aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"

Raynare nampak tersenyum melihat Issei berjanji kepadanya dengan tampang serius dan ia bahkan sampai sujud ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Issei aku senang."

Issei pun tersenyum dan memeluk Raynare dengan erat.

"_Arigato_ Hasami-chan."

Singkat cerita, setelah ngobrol banyak dengan kedua orang tua Issei, Raynare pun mulai merasakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang keluarga yang sebenarnya, ia sangat senang.

Raynare pun di ijinkan memanggil kedua orang tua Issei dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu.

Ketika malam sudah cukup larut, Raynare pun dipinta untuk menginap, Raynare setuju, karena ia memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Issei, namun ia belum punya kesempatan yang bagus, karena terlalu asik mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Issei.

Setelah sudah malam dan waktunya untuk tidur, Raynare pun berjalan santai ke kamar Issei dan saat sampai di kamar Issei, Raynare pun duduk di atas kasur di mana Issei sedang berbaring tidur. Raynare dengan lembut membangunkan Issei.

"Issei-kun, Issei-kun, bangun."

Issei yang merasa tubuhnya di guncang oleh seseorang, membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menjawab dengan malasnya.

"Engh ... siapa sih? Ini masih malam, tau."

Mendengar jawaban bernada malas itu membuat Raynare menghela nafas panjangnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Issei dan membisikan kalimat manja.

"Ini aku sayang."

Issei langsung membuka matanya karena kaget dan menatap ke arah suara dan langsung terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Raynare tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Huaa! Hasami-chan, kau membuatku kaget."

"Hihihi, maaf Issei-kun, soalnya itu juga salahmu yang tidak mau bangun."

Mendengar jawaban Raynare yang sama sekali tidak ada nada bersalahnya sama sekali sedikit tersenyum kecil, jujur ini pertama kalinya Issei merasa dicintai oleh seorang gadis, ia tidak ingin satupun hal buruk menimpa pacarnya.

"Jadi ada apa Hasami-chan?"

Raynare atau bisa dibilang Hasami itu tersenyum ke arah Issei, ketika melihat Issei tersenyum ke arahnya dan memberikan pertanyaan santai kepadanya.

"Issei-kun, aku ingin kau simak baik-baik hal ini. Karena mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bisa berbicara seperti ini dan mungkin juga akan menjadi hari terakhir kita berjumpa."

Issei yang mendengar kalimat perpisahan dari Raynare langsung kaget dan tak terima ia dengan cepat membantah apa yang dikatakan Raynare sembari memeluknya, ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai.

"A-ano Hasami-chan! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

Issei yang panik langsung bertanya kepada Raynare sembari mengguncang tubuhnya, seolah Issei tidak ingin berpisah dari pacar pertamanya tersebut.

"ISSEI!"

Issei langsung terdiam ketika Raynare memberikan penekanan pada namanya, Raynare yang melihat Issei terdiam, langsung tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, Issei-kun ... aku juga tidak ingin berpisah darimu tapi... aku sudah melanggar perintah dari atasanku, jadi cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkan hukuman dari mereka."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Raynare pun menampakan kedua sayap hitam dipunggungnya pada Issei, sayap burung dengan bulu yang berwarna hitam itu membentang di punggung Raynare atau yang lebih dikenal Issei dengan nama Hasami, Issei semakin terdiam ketika melihat pacarnya memiliki sayap.

"Kau pasti terkejut bukan? Itu wajar karena aku bukanlah manusia. Aku adalah _datenshi_ selama ini aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu. Dan saat sebelum kencan pertama kita dimulai, aku sudah disuruh untuk memusnahkanmu tapi entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup melakukannya. Karena hal ini aku mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa menyembunyikan ini, tapi... aku tidak secerdas itu, mustahil bagiku untuk menyembunyikan semua hal yang aku lakukan."

Issei yang mendengar penjelasan dari Raynare hanya bisa menundukan kepala, dia mungkin bodoh, namun ia bukanlah lelaki yang ingin melihat seorang gadis menangis atau mati, apalagi kalau perempuan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Issei-kun ..."

"Aku tidak peduli ... meskipun kau bukan manusia, kau tetaplah orang pertama yang membuat hidupku berwarna, tak akan aku biarkan kau pergi atau mati, bahkan jika aku harus mati sekalipun."

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa air mata Raynare secara perlahan keluar menetes dari wajahnya.

"Bagiku, kau adalah pacarku yang sangat berharga, Hasami-chan."

Issei dengan cepat memeluk erat Raynare dan membenamkan wajah Raynare di dada bidangnya.

"Aku memang bocah mesum yang tak tau apa-apa mengenai dirimu, tapi ... tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu, aku akan menjadi kuat. Tak akan aku biarkan mereka membunuhmu, tenang saja."

Raynare langsung memisahkan diri dari Issei, ia lalu menatap Issei dan berkata.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka dengan kekuatanmu, kau hanya akan mati sia-sia. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Mendengar hal itu, Issei langsung bingung dan patah semangat, memang benar, ia hanyalah anak SMA biasa, tak akan mungkin bisa menang mawan manusia terbang seperti pacarnya yang bernama Hasami tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika kau mati, aku pasti akan dibunuh oleh mereka kan, aku tidak mau itu ... Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka ingin kau membunuhku?"

Raynare yang mendengar perkataan dari Issei hanya bisa diam. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Kokabiel ingin ia membunuh Issei, meskipun Issei memiliki seacred gear yang kuat, bukan berarti Issei adalah ancaman.

"Issei-kun, mereka mengincarmu karena kau memiliki kekuatan besar yang akan sangat berbahaya bagi kami jika kau bisa mengaktifkannya, maka dari itu, untuk pencegahan mereka memintaku untuk mebunuhmu. Tapi aku menyadari ada kejanggalan dari perintah ini, maka dari itu aku tidak melakukannya."

"Aku ... memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan kalian?"

Issei bergumam pelan, jujur ia masih belum memahaminya, lagian kekuatan macam apa yang ia miliki hingga ia harus dibunuh.

"Yah, Issei-kun kau punya kekuatan dan potensi untuk menjadi mahluk terkuat di muka bumi. Tapi ... potensi itu kelihatannya tidak bisa kau keluarkan, karena di jaman damai seperti sekarang. Mustahil kau bisa membangkitkannya."

Mendengar hal itu Issei sedikit kaget, ia tidak percaya dan tidak menyangka kalau dirinya memiliki kekuatan semacam itu.

"Hasami-chan, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku."

Raynare sedikit tersenyum kecil dan memberikan selembaran kertas pada Issei, setelah Issei menerimanya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya atau bingung, Raynare dengan tenang mulai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Jika besok kau tidak melihatku, segeralah kau pergi ke tempat yang tertera di alamat itu dan berikan ini pada orang yang bernama Azazel, maka kau akan dilatih olehnya. Oh iya Issei-kun, ku harap kau juga berhati-hati dengan orang bermarga Gremory dan Sitri serta pengikut mereka. Karena mereka sebenarnya adalah Iblis."

Mendengar hal itu Issei hanya bisa mengangguk, meski masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, Issei memilih untuk diam.

"Satu lagi, namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Raynare, tapi ... sebelum aku menjadi _Datenshi_ dulunya aku juga manusia sepertimu, dan namaku adalah Hitokawa Hasami, yah aku hanya mengganti nama keluarga ku saja saat berkenalan denganmu."

Issei hanya diam, namun meski begitu tak lama setelahnya Issei kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pipi halus Raynare dan mengatakan.

"Tak peduli siapapun kau di masa lalu, bagiku kau adalah pacar terbaiku dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Soal nama mungkin aku sangat suka nama pertamamu, terdengar lebih manusiawi."

Raynare sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Issei, namun is tetap tersenyum, lalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat Issei tertidur.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengawasi kami, Ariel?"

Terlihat Raynare menatap ke arah belakang sembari mengeluarkan intimidasi tingkat tinggi yang bisa membuat siapa saja bergetar ketakutan.

"Heh, tak aku sangka kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku, Raynare. Hem atau harus aku panggil Hitokawa Hasami-chan."

Tak lama setelah suara berat yang bergema di dalam kamar Issei, terlihat seorang Perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam, lalu empat pasang sayap yang membentang di punggungnya.

Ia menatap sinis Raynare lalu dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila ia sudah berada di belakang Raynare dan bersiap menusukan tombak cahaya miliknya yang berwarna ungu ke arah Issei.

**Trank!**

Namun sebelum tombak cahaya itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Issei, sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna merah muda menghantam tombak cahaya ungu itu hingga membuatnya terlempar ke udara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Raynare?"

Tanya gadis itu sembari menatap punggung Raynare dengan kemarahan, sementara itu di tangan kiri Raynare terlihat sebuah katana cahaya lengkap dengan sarungnya yang juga terbuat dari cahaya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuhnya, walau hanya sesaat."

Setelah memberikan jawaban atas tindakannya, Raynare langsung membentangkan satu pasang sayapnya lalu seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya dalam bentuk armor samurai.

"Apa kau berpikir, mahluk rendahan seperti dirimu bisa mengalahkanku?"

Terlihat Ariel meningkatkan kekuatan sihirnya hingga membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya dengan tingkat kepadatan yang sangat tinggi.

Raynare sedikit mendelik, lalu dengan santainya ia mencabut katana cahaya yang ia miliki secara perlahan, sembari berkata.

"Jika kalian menang dalam kualitas, maka aku akan mengimbanginya dengan kuantitas."

Arel langsung memvelalakan mata ketika melihat duri-duri cahaya bermunculan di permukaan lantai yang terpaksa membuatnya melompat dan melayang di kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa mahluk rendah bersayap satu sepertimu mampu memanipulasi cahaya dengan mudah?!"

Bukannya jawaban yang didapat, ia malah membuat jantung berdetak kencang dan hal tersebut membuat ardernalinnya terpacu, dikarenakan Raynare yang dalam sekejap mata muncul dihadapannya memberikan tebasan pertamanya.

Beruntung masih bisa dihindari, tapi ketika selesai menebas, terlihat katana milik Raynare masih berada di dalam sarungnya, yah Raynare memiliki gaya berpedang dari para Samurai dan telah memasteri _Iaido_, atau jalan pedang cepat.

Dengan _Iaido_, Raynare mampu menebas target dan menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu Raynare?!"

Areil kembali bertanya namun kali ini dengan nada membentak, Raynare terlihat terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada Ariel, lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda Iai yang ia kuasai, Raynare berencana melenyapkan Ariel dengan menargetkan lehernya.

Ariel yamg menyadari apa yang diincar Raynare langsung menyiapkan tombak cahaya miliknya.

"Baiklah jika memang ini yang kau inginkan, MATILAH KAU KEPARAT!"

Raynare dengan cepat melesat dan mencabut pedangnya yang ada di tangan kirinya menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan menebas yang sangat cepat.

**Sring! Jleb.**

Raynare terdiam beberapa saat, sembari menatap ke arah bawah, dan terlihat Ariel tersenyum dan tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya, bukan hanya itu, Raynare juga harus dibuat kaget karena tombak cahaya daru Ariel berhasil menembus pertahanan armor cahaya miliknya dan menembus perutnya.

"Kuhog!"

Raynare langsung batuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah di mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tak lama setelahnya darah Raynare pun merembes keluar dari perutnya ketika tombak cahaya itu dicabut dari perutnya.

"Heh ... Grigori sama sekali tidak membutuhkan _Datenshi_ sepertimu, sampah."

Raynare pun terjatuh ke lantai akibat kesadarannya yang hilang yang disebabkan darah yang terbuang akibat luka yang ia miliki.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar kehabisan energy dengan cepat Raynare menggunakan sihir _teleportasi_ gerbang cahaya pada Issei dan menggunakan mana terakhirnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ariel dari Issei yang ia teleport entah kemana.

"Hmm?"

Ariel kebingungan ketika sekumpulan kupu-kupu cahaya berukuran besar bergerak mengelilinginya.

"Mahluk apa ini?"

**Duaaarrrr!!!**

"Kyaaaa!"

Lagi-lagi ledakan radiasi ultraviolet dengan konsentrasi tinggi meledak dan berhasil memberikan luka berat di sekujur tubuh _Datenshi _tersebut.

"Argh! Raynare, berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku!"

Namun Raynare hanya tersenyum kecil dan terbaring lemah di lantai dengan darahnya yang terus merembes keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat kondisi Raynare, Ariel menghentikan niatnya untuk membunuh Raynare, lalu langsung membawa Raynare pergi dari kamar Issei dan melupakan misinya untuk membunuh Issei.

"Entah apa yang kau pikirkan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, harusnya kau tak boleh menentang orang yang berpangkat lebih tinggi darimu. Karena perbuatanmu aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu."

Setelah itu Ariel langsung membuat lingkaran sihir untuk berteleportasi, sebelum berpindah tempat, Ariel langsung menatap ke arah kasur, ia tersenyum kecil ketika ia menyadari bahwa bawahannya berhasil mengelabuinya.

**Bersambung**


End file.
